1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electrical card connector, and particularly to such an electrical card connector installed on a printed circuit board.
2. Description of Related Arts
Memory cards are known in the art and contain intelligence in the form of a memory circuit or other electronic program. Some form of card reader reads the information or memory stored in the card. Such cards are used in many applications in today's electronic society, including video cameras, digital still cameras, smart phones, PDA's, music players, ATMs, cable television decoders, toys, games, PC adapters, multi-media cards and other electronic applications. Typically, a memory card includes a contact or terminal array for connection through a card connector to a card reader system and then to external equipment. The connector readily accommodates insertion and removal of the card to provide quick access to the information and program on the card. The card connector includes terminals for yieldingly engaging the contact array of the memory card.
The memory card connector is often mounted on a printed circuit board. The memory card, itself, writes or reads via the connector and can transmit between electrical appliances, such as a word processor, personal computer, personal data assistant or the like. With circuit board mounted connectors, the terminals of a connector include tail portions, which are connected to appropriate circuit traces on the printed circuit board through some manners, such as surface mount technology (SMT) wherein the tail portions are reflow soldered to the circuit traces, or through hole technology wherein the tail portions of the terminals are inserted into holes in the printed circuit board for connection, as by soldering, to circuit traces on the board and/or in the holes.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,470,260 has shown a conventional electrical card connector that includes an insulated housing, a switch terminal, terminal wheels projecting into the card-receiving room and received in the terminal-receiving slots of the connector, and a board lock fixing the connector onto the printed circuit board. Having been molded in the insulated housing, the terminal wheels are soldered onto the printed circuit board. During the soldering process, the high temperature may cause the insulated housing to warp, accordingly, an electrical performance of the electrical card connector may be affected for this reason.
Hence, an improved electrical card connector assembly is desired.